


Tongue So Mean

by Storia_Historia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Can't write in english what a pity, Hux's dad is a dick, M/M, Modern AU, Phasma is a good bro, and other dirty songs, bartender!Kylo, inspired by Moulin Rouge's El Tango de Roxanne by Obi-Wan Kenobi, prostitute!Hux, they're still evil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>First there is desire</i><br/>Then... passion!<br/>Then... suspicion!<br/>Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!<br/>Where love is for the highest bidder,<br/>There can be no trust!<br/>Without trust,<br/>There is no love!<br/>Jealousy.<br/>Yes, jealousy...<br/>Will drive you... mad!</p><p> </p><p>(Kylo Ren is jealous. Hux give no fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue So Mean

**Author's Note:**

> SAYA SAMPAH IYA TAU. TAPI COBA GEH DENGER EL TANGO DE ROXANNE ( ~~Obi-Wan Kenobi~~ Ewan McGregor), ANGEL OF SMALL DEATH AND CODEINE SCENE (HOZIER), ENGEL (RAMMSTEIN), ANIMALS (Maroon5). SELAMAT EARGASM!

Dia melempar _shaker_ nya ke atas, membiarkan tropi metal itu berguling di jalur tulang bahunya, menangkapnya lagi, melakukan atraksi _juggling_ yang membuat penontonnya cukup terkesiap untuk lupa cara mengedipkan mata. Barulah setelah dirasa campuran _cocktail_ nya cukup dingin, dia menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu kedalam cangkir bening dan menambahkan sebuah cherry sebagai pelengkap.

Sang bartender yang tidak terbiasa oleh sorak sorai dan tepukan tangan para penontonnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Saat Snoke menyampaikan akan ada pelanggan yang mengadakan pesta di StarKiller Hotel, dia tidak menyangka akan seramai ini. Pria paruh baya berpakaian formal dihadapannya mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku hapal semua Manhattan yang pernah kutelan, tapi benda yang kau sajikan ini.." Lelaki itu menyesap cocktailnya lagi. ".. _perfect_. Snoke benar-benar serius saat memilih pekerjanya... Kylo Ren, huh." Pria itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Sang bartender yakin lelaki beruban ini sedang berusaha menggodanya.

 _Menjijikkan_. Batinnya. Namun dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyampurkan gin dan vermouth ke dalam pengocoknya.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat tangan kanannya di genggam oleh pria tadi. Kylo Ren melemparkan tatapan heran dan jijik pada pria itu. Dia berusaha menarik paksa tangannya, namun genggaman itu justru semakin erat. Ren bisa melihat pupil pria itu yang membesar, padahal dia tidak mabuk. Belum.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika bartender kita tidak menghilang sebelum menyajikan semua pelanggan pesanan mereka." Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki muda berambut merah menaruh kasar botol whiski yang membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. Genggaman itu akhirnya dilepaskan. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak kenal wajahmu sebagai salah satu pegawai yang kami undang."

"Oh, aku punya akses khusus yang bisa membuatku keluar masuk tempat ini tanpa perlu dicurigai. Jika kau mengerti maksudku." Aksen inggrisnya yang kental membuat pria itu gemetar. Pria itu lalu menatap si rambut merah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian dia tersenyum penuh misteri.

Si rambut merah mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga kanan si pria. "Tunggu aku di ruanganmu." Bisiknya, nada bicaranya lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

Senyuman pria itu semakin melebar. "Oh," Katanya. "Sang Jendral yang terkenal itu. Oh." Dia terkekeh. Kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat tergesa-gesa keluar dari bar dan menuju lift ke lantai atas.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hux. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Ujar sang bartender yang menatap arah kepergian pria tadi seolah telah melihat makhluk paling hina di dunia.

"Dan membiarkanmu melempar salah satu pengunjung StarKiller ke luar jendela hingga koma lagi? Snoke akan bertambah bangga padamu." Dengus Hux.

Kylo Ren merasakan dahinya berkedut. "Dia menjijikkan." Katanya. Dia menenggelamkan buah zaitun pada minuman yang disajikannya.

"Dan dia punya uang." Balas Hux sembari meneguk habis martini yang disodorkan Ren dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju lift ke lantai tiga tempat pria tadi menunggu.  
.  
.  
.  
Kylo Ren memastikan pintu bar sudah tersegel dengan benar, kemudian dia mengangguk pada rekannya yang sedari tadi panas dingin menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Jika lain kali kau lupa mengunci gembok atas lagi, kupastikan lehermu bukan hanya tercekik. Tapi patah." Desisnya pada lelaki muda dengan rambut hitam pendek itu. Dia melemparkan kunci-kunci bar pada lelaki itu.

Dopheld Mitaka menangkap kunci-kunci itu dan mengangguk cepat. "Tidak akan kuulangi lagi." Sesalnya. Kylo Ren memberi gestur pada Mitaka untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, bartender junior itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kylo Ren.

Ren berada di basemen parkir dan hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat dia mendengar ketukan di kacanya. Dia menoleh dan melihat sosok Hux yang tersengal-sengal diluar sana. Dengan kesal dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan bau alkohol pun menyeruak ke dalam.

"Antar aku pulang. Aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor dengan keadaan begini."

Bahkan dengan pencahayaan tempat parkir yang seadanya, Ren bisa melihat kondisi Hux yang berantakan: rambut merahnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kini berantakan tak tentu arah, kelopak matanya setengah terbuka, bibir terlalu merah yang pecah dan bengkak, lebih dari tiga kancing kemeja hitamnya salah lubang dan tentu saja bekas gigitan baru di lehernya yang pucat.

"Si bodoh itu membawa kawanan." Katanya geram. Itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Huh, kupikir sang Jendral bisa mengatasi semuanya." Ujar Ren sarkatis sambil membuka kunci kursi penumpang. Hux menggumamkan umpatan tak jelas. "Masuklah."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ren terpaksa menjadi sopir dadakan lacur sialan ini. Kalau bukan karena dia salah satu kesayangan Snoke, Ren pasti lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Hux terkapar dan mati kedinginan di tempat parkir. Kalau bukan karena dia salah satu kesayangan Snoke, Ren pasti sudah melemparkan pengocok cocktail itu pada Hux.

Kalau bukan karena dia salah satu kesayangan Snoke, Ren pasti sudah membunuh Hux saat pertamakali mereka dipertemukan.

Ren menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana yang dia kenal sebagai tempat tinggal dari sang Jendral. Orang-orang tidak bercanda saat memanggil lelaki berusia 34 tahun itu dengan pangkatnya. Hux benar-benar pernah menjadi salah satu jendral termuda yang dimiliki angkatan udara Inggris hingga sebuah insiden di Afghanistan membuatnya harus dipulangkan. Katakanlah dia pindah ke Amerika untuk memulai hidup baru. Sangatlah lucu melihat bagaimana takdir bermain.

"Bangun. Kita sampai." Ren menyikut Hux yang diketahui sudah tak sadarkan diri. Seisi mobil tercium seperti alkohol dan Ren masih beruntung si rambut merah tidak muntah di joknya. Hux hanya menggeram tidak jelas dan justru mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Ren tidak pernah melihat Hux selemah ini.

"Oh, kau pasti bercanda." Ren memukul kemudinya. Melihat kearah jalan di depannya, dan Hux secara bergantian. Ren bisa saja melempar Hux keluar dari mobilnya dan membiarkan orang sekitar menemukan tubuhnya membeku di pagi hari. Tapi Ren bisa juga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya yang tinggal lima blok dari sini dan membiarkan Hux tidur di sofanya hanya untuk malam ini. Ren menggelengkan kepalanya pada rencana kedua. 

Kylo Ren terhenyak. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan sosok rapuh di sebelahnya. Atau dia bisa--

 _Kau benar-benar harus membayar semua ini._ Batin Ren sambil menginjak pedal gas sembari mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir.  
.  
.  
.  
Lift yang mereka naiki ini membawa mereka ke lantai lima. Ren bersyukur dengan sepinya koridor saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia tidak butuh orang lain menyaksikan seorang lelaki aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang menyeret laki-laki lain yang tidak sadarkan diri yang kondisinya mencurigakan.

Ren berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 112. Dia mengguncang tubuh Hux. "Hei. Dimana kunci kamarmu?"

Hux membalasnya dengan gumaman yang tidak manusiawi. Ren harusnya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dia menurunkan Hux dari bopongannya dan menyandarkannya ke tembok. Dengan teramat sangat terpaksa, dia menggeledah semua kantong yang ada di pakaian lelaki itu sambil sesekali melihat kiri-kanan (siapa tahu ada orang yang lewat dan meminta penjelasan). Di menghela napas lega saat menemukan benda yang dia cari di saku kiri celana jeans biru Hux yang terlalu ketat.

Saat Ren berbicara tentang melemparkan Hux, maksudnya adalah melemparnya dari puncak tower tertinggi di dunia dan melihat tubuhnya hancur saat menabrak tanah. Melemparkannya ke atas kasur sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan (akhirnya) kedua mata itu terbuka dengan malas.

"Ren." Katanya dengan suara serak. Sang pemilik nama berhenti di ambang pintu. Tubuh semampainya kini berupa siluet yang menghalangi cahaya dari ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini dengan ikhlas." Balas Ren. Hux tertawa kecil, dan itu sungguh mengejutkan. Ren melihat sosok Hux yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa duduk tanpa mengumpati rasa sakit di punggungnya. Dia gagal total. Ren memutar bola matanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan." Ujar Ren. Hux tampak terhenyak.

"Segelas air, kumohon."

Kylo Ren mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah mendengar apa yang diduganya air dari westafel, Ren benar-benar kembali dengan segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Hux. Butuh dua tegukan bagi Hux untuk mengosongkan gelasnya. Ren mengikuti jalannya air yang tidak sengaja menetes dari bibir merah Hux. Dia menelan ludahnya secara tak sadar.

Kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat kilasan luka aneh dibalik kemeja hitam Hux. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Hux tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu. Lalu saat Ren menunjuk ke arah dadanya, dia ber "Oh," ria.

"Bagian dari resiko pekerjaanku." Jawab Hux pahit. Ren mengerenyitkan dahinya dan tanpa diduga, dia duduk di samping Hux.

"Boleh aku?" Maksudnya adalah melihat apa yang ada dibalik kemeja hitam itu. Hux terdiam mempertimbangkan. Pada akhirnya, dia mengangguk lemah.

Secara perlahan jemari panjang itu membuka kancing tak sesuai tempat di kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, hingga akhirnya menampakkan sejumlah luka gores bekas cambukan yang masih baru di atas kulit pucatnya. Hux bergidik saat merasakan napas Ren yang terlalu dekat dengan ruang personalnya.

"Luka-luka ini tidak akan membuatmu mati."

"Huh. Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka merantaiku di ranjang untuk dicambuki sampai mati?"

"...Itu terdengar sakit."

"Mereka membayarku cukup banyak." Hux mengangkat bahunya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Bahkan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, Hux dapat melihat dengan jelas fitur wajah Ren. _Beauty marks_ , itu cara orang-orang profesinya menyebut bercak hitam yang menghiasi wajah Ren. Mata hazel itu memandangnya ke bawah. Jarak mereka sangat tipis, bahkan Hux bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kylo Ren membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat ia melihat para klien Hux yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang kecil namun cukup kuat untuk mematahkan leher, menciumi kulit pucatnya...

Sial, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya." Bisik Ren dengan suara beratnya. Hux tersenyum.

"Itulah yang mereka katakan."

Kemudian bibir mereka menyatu. Awalnya tidak lebih dari sekedar sentuhan, namun saat lidah Ren menjilat bibir bawahnya, Hux tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dan hak itu dimanfaatkan Ren untuk mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Siapa sangka seorang Kylo Ren memiliki bibir yang lembut.

Ciuman mereka bertambah panas. Hux menarik rambut hitam panjang Ren, ingin merasakan Ren lebih dalam. Hingga akhirnya kedua orang itu harus mengambil napas. Hux melihat saliva bercampur darah mereka yang jatuh seperti helaian benang. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya kini terlentang diatas kasurnya lagi dengan Kylo Ren berada diatasnya. Pipi kedua orang itu memerah.

"Tinggal lah." Bisik Hux yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Kita akan menyesali ini besok pagi." Kata Ren. Hux kembali tertawa dan membawa Ren kedalam ciuman lainnya.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi harinya, Hux mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan kepala yang teramat sakit. Otaknya berusaha memanggil hal terakhir yang dia lakukan: ciuman yang basah, napas tak teratur, dua lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang saat dia mulai tertidur.

Kylo Ren.

Kesadaran Hux langsung pulih. Dia bersusah payah bangkit dari kasurnya dan menelusuri apartemennya.

Tidak ada siapapun disini selain dirinya.

Hux mengepalkan kedua tangannya, cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan telapaknya terluka oleh kukunya sendiri.  
.  
.  
.  
Sang bartender tidak menemukan kehadiran Hux di StarKiller selama kurang lebih seminggu dari saat terakhir dia melihatnya. Snoke tidak memberikan informasi apapun padanya, jadi Ren menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Secara tidak sadar, Ren menyodorkan classic cocktailnya dengan kasar pada wanita di hadapannya. Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu mengerenyitkan dahinya dan Ren pura-pura tidak menyadari. Wanita itu menghela napasnya.

"StarKiller akan benar-benar kehilangan bintangnya jika kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu, Ren."

"Berisik, Phasma."

Dengusan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terdengar feminim. Phasma dari meja resepsi hotel memang lebih cocok menjadi penguasa dunia ketimbang duduk manis menerima tamu. 

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, Ren."

"Jika maksudmu si lacur bodoh itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Snoke sama sekali tidak menyampaikan apapun, jadi kupikir dia baik-baik saja."

Ren terlihat bingung saat mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Phasma.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya geram. Phasma langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu. Tapi melihat sikapmu yang langsung berubah saat sedang membicarakan dia.. Aku rasa ada orang kasmaran disini."

"Ap--Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau tahu kami saling membenci satu sama lain. Jangan coba-coba menafsirkan hal selain itu!"

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Maaf, maaf." Kata Phasma sembari meneguk minumannya. Dari cara wanita itu memandangnya, Ren tahu kalau dia sedang menertawakannya dalam hati.

"Ehem. Boleh aku berbicara kepada yang berwenang disini?"

Pandangan mereka langsung beralih pada sosok pria tua beraksen inggris dengan warna rambut yang sudah kehilangan pigmennya. Dari postur tubuhnya yang tegap, Ren bisa menebak kalau pria ini pernah menjadi seorang prajurit di masa kejayaannya.

"Aku yang berwenang disini. Bisa aku membantumu, tuan?" kata Ren.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang disebut Sang Jendral disini."

"..Dan kau adalah?" _Salah satu klien tua mesumnya?_.

"Aku Brendol Hux. Ayahnya."  
.  
.  
.  
Lelaki berambut merah itu baru saja memberikan potongan ikan tuna pada kucingnya saat gedoran tak sabar itu mengusiknya. Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja diberatkan, Hux berjalan ke arah pintu dan melihat dari lubang intip.

Kylo Ren. Siapa yang menduga?

Hux melirik jam dindingnya dan mengerenyitkan dahi saat mengetahui ini baru pukul delapan malam. Setahunya shift lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu selesai jam satu pagi?

"Aku tahu kau didalam. Buka saja pintu terkutuk ini!" Dia kembali menggedor. Hux menghela napasnya pasrah dan membuka kunci pintunya satu per satu.

Dia langsung disambut oleh cengkraman di kerah lehernya. Kylo Ren menendang tertutup pintu apartemennya dan membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Apa-apaan, Ren?!" Hux berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman penuh amarah lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya ini.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau meninggalkan keluargamu dan melarikan diri ke New York. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ayahmu yang terkutuk itu benar-benar mengelilingi dunia untuk menemukanmu!"

"Ren, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Dengan begitu Ren melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Hux terjatuh ke lantai. Hux memegangi lehernya yang sakit.

"Ayahmu yang terkutuk itu baru saja datang ke StarKiller dan menanyakan tentang lacur sialan dengan kode nama Sang Jendral. Dia mengancam akan membuatmu _persona non grata_ di seluruh negara di dunia jika kau tidak berhadapan langsung dengannya."

Hux terhenyak, "Snoke bilang, aku akan aman bersamanya."

Kylo Ren hendak meludah begitu mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

"Snoke tidak menduga kalau ayahmu adalah anggota parlemen Inggris!"

Itu mendapatkan tawa pahit dari Hux. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau harus menghadapinya sebelum dia menuntut StarKiller telah menjadikan anak seorang pejabat di Inggris menjadi pekerja seks!"

"Dan membiarkanku membusuk di penjara karena menganggapku seorang desertir? Aku lebih baik tidur bersama anjing."

"Apa--?"

"Ya, Kylo Ren. Aku adalah aib keluarga. Ayahku sangat kecewa dengan kepulanganku dari medan perang. Kemudian dia mulai gila dan menuduhku sebagai desertir."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya 'kan?"

"Apakah itu nada kekhawatiran yang kudengar dari mulutmu, Kylo Ren?"

Kini giliran Ren yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Kehancuran Hux adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia lihat. Namun dia tidak percaya jika keinginannya benar-benar bisa menjadi nyata.

"Kalau begitu, berikan padaku tempat dimana dia tinggal. Aku akan menghadapinya, kalau begitu."

Ren tergagap mendengarnya. "Dia akan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara terkutuk!"

"Dan apa pedulimu?!" Pandangan Hux kabur karena terhalang air matanya sendiri.

Ren mengatupkan erat rahangnya dan tiba-tiba menarik Hux kedalam pelukannya. Hux meronta darinya, namun pelukan Ren terlalu kuat. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Sungguh memalukan. Dia membalas pelukan Ren.

"Aku peduli, kau bodoh. Aku peduli." Bisik Ren sembari mengusap punggung Hux. Hux membasahi bahu Ren dengan air matanya dan tangisan yang ditahan.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit dan sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Saat Hux mulai tenang, Ren melepaskan pelukan mereka secara perlahan. Iris biru gelap itu menatap Ren tepat di iris coklatnya.

Kylo Ren dapat merasakan napas hangat dari Hux yang menerpa wajahnya, dan dia merasa _deja vu_. Memar di leher Hux sudah sembuh walau masih terlihat bekas luka gigit disana. Bibirnya yang terkoyak itu juga sudah berubah menjadi merah muda dan sehat. Hux tampaknya mengerti kemana pikiran Ren menuju.

"Cium saja aku, bodoh." Ujarnya. Seringaian menyebalkan itu kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

Dan dengan rakus Kylo Ren mengeksplorasi kembali bagian dalam mukut Hux yang terasa seperti teh mahal. Dasar orang Inggris.

Hux tidak mau kalah dengannya dan berusaha mendominasi (karena itu yang biasanya dia lakukan), namun tampaknya usahanya sia-sia. Hux mendesah saat jemari Ren merasuki kaosnya dan menjamah tiap inci kulit sensitifnya, seolah memetakan daerah tersebut. 

"Kamar.." Bisiknya saat mereka berdua melepaskan diri untuk bernapas. Ren tampaknya setuju dengan saran itu dan membawa mereka berdua kesana tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh menyesali ini," Kata Ren seraya menciumi leher Hux. Memberikan tandanya pada lelaki di bawahnya ini, bahwa dia miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dia ingin menutupi apa yang telah dilakukan klien-klien bodoh Hux kepada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali ini," Hux mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak protes saat Ren melepaskan paksa kaosnya hingga nyaris merobek kaos malang tersebut. Hux kembali mendesah saat bibir, gigi dan lidah Ren bermain dengan salah satu putingnya. 

"Ren.." Jemari Hux mencoba menggapai apa yang disebut kejantanan Ren, dan saat dia berhasil meraihnya, (sial, itu sangat besar) Ren menggeram. _It's good._ Batinnya. Hux tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka saling menelanjangi, ingin merasakan kulit mereka saat saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan. Ren menandai Hux di berbagai macam daerah sensitifnya. Mereka berdua sudah sangat tegang. Hux mengisyaratkan pada Ren lokasi pelumas di laci meja lampunya.

" _F-fuck me Ren,_ " Katanya di sela-sela desahannya. Ren menuangkan sejumlah pelumas di tangannya dan mulai memasukkan dua jari kedalam Hux. Jemari kaki lelaki itu mengejang dan tangannya mencengkram erat seprai kasurnya. Desahannya semakin keras hingga akhirnya Ren menemukan titik istimewanya.

" _Fuuck, Ren!_ " Entah mengapa Kylo Ren senang saat Hux memanggil namanya dengan cara itu. Ren mencium dahi Hux seraya memasukkan dirinya kedalam Hux. Hux mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Ren berulang kali seolah menyembahnya.

"Kau siap?" Goda Ren sambil menjilati daun telinga Hux. Hux yang sudah tidak sabar mengangguk keras, dan Ren mulai menggerakkan dirinya. Ranjang Hux berderit keras saat mereka melakukannya, tapi itu bunyi yang dapat diabaikan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kedua insan itu, mengingat panasnya suasana dan hal itu bertambah kotor saat Hux meminta Ren agar keluar di dalamnya.

"Kau banyak maunya ya?"

"Diamlah."

Langkah mereka bertambah cepat saat mereka sama-sama menyadari kalau mereka nyaris mencapai klimaks.

"Ren..!"

"Hux,"

Hux dapat merasakan semburan Ren di dalamnya dan dia tidak peduli saat semburannya sendiri mengotori perut dan kasurnya. Ren membaringkan dirinya disamping Hux, dan laki-laki berambut merah itu menciuminya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersengal dan masih tidak menyangka kalau mereka baru saja melakukan hal itu.

"Kau milikku, milikku, milikku." Ulang Ren bagaikan mantra. Dia memeluk Hux seolah-olah Hux akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya.

"Ya, Ren. Kita bisa menghadapi ini."  
.  
.  
.  
Mereka membayar seorang pengacara yang merupakan kepercayaan Snoke. Hux melawan ayahnya atas tuduhannya sebagai desertir. Hux tahu dia benar, dan dia akan menang. Snoke memastikan hal itu akan terjadi.

Dan saat Snoke sudah berkata seperti itu, semua orang tahu kalau itu memang akan terjadi.  
.  
.  
.  
END

br /

.


End file.
